I lay my love on you!
by puputkawaii
Summary: yah, dia hanyalah Mudblood, seorang Mudblood yang senyumnya bagai malaikat. Warning : gaje, mistypo.dll A/N : wah saia jadi malu neh! Kemaren bilang mau Hiatus, eh Muncul saia disini! Maaf yah!


Disclaimer : kemarin aku udah ngancem mau bunuh diri #terlaluberlebihan, tetap aja Harry Potter punya J.K.R

Pair : Dramione

A/N : wah, saia tau, saia ini plin-plan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ketika saia karokean lagu-lagu abang-abang saia *westlife, ide mengalir begitu saja! Jadi maafkanlah saia yang plin-plan ini *.*b saia hanyalah author biasa, yang tidak luput dari kesalahaan..

Dan satu lagi, saia mau balas Review kemaren yang nga' bisa PM,

Ms. Phantomhive : wah, terimakasih atas Kritikannya, membuat saia sadar akan kesalahan. Kalau tentang fic Dramione rated T semi M, itu kayaknya aku nga' bisa bikinnya. Karna saia masih dibawah umur .

Lina bachdim : wah, ada nyona Bachdim disini, kayaknya kamu saingan deh sama adek aku, dia juga cinta mati sama blasteran Indo-Belanda itu. Emang iya, Draco memang muna, waktu banyak yang suka Hermione baru deh, kalut dia! Makasih atas Reviewnya ya?

Desti duere Felton : haah, Melting itu apa? Thanks uda Review ~~

Liana Granger : yah, silakan membayangkan wajah mereka +.+, thanks uda Review!

Warning : gaje, mistypo.

Judul : I LAY MY LOVE ON YOU

Just a Smile and the Rain is gone.

Can Hardly belive it yeah.

There's an angel standing next to me.

Reaching for my heart.

Oh, lihatlah senyumnya yang begitu murah diberikan kepada setiap orang.

'Kenapa Draco sayang, Kau iri?'

Cih,, iri karna tidak diberikan senyumannya yang murahan itu? Dia Mudblood harusnya kau tau itu. Tipikal wanita Malfoy tidak ada yang sepertinya. Apa katamu? aku berkelit? Jangan gila.

'Yah, dia Hanyalah Mudblood, seorang Mudblood yang senyumnya bagai malaikat yang selalu bisa membuat jantungmu berdetak cepat Draco sayang.'

Just a smile.

And there's no way back.

Can Hardly belive it.

But there's an angel calling me!

Reaching for my heart.

'Senyum itu, senyum yang tidak dapat kau Hilangkan dari pikiranmu. Senyum yang tulus untukmu, bukan untuk wajahmu, bukan juga hartamu, senyum yang kau dapatkan Hanya karna kau membantunya berdiri dari keterpurukan cintanya. Cinta yang tak terbalas sama sepertimu.'

Cinta tak terbalas? Hah, jangan bodoh! didalam kamusku sama sekali tidak ada yang namanya cinta tak terbalas! terserah kalian ingin bilang kalau kamusku tipis. Dan soal dadaku berdebar...

kenapa Draco baby? Kau memang menyukainya bukan? Kenapa masih diam?

I know that i'll be okay now.

This time it's real.

I lay my love on you.

It's all i wanna do.

Everytime i breathe.

I feell Brand new.

Ya, aku menyukainya! Puas kalian? Aku menyukai senyumnya, matanya, dan jika selalu bersamanya aku selalu merasakan aku seakan hidup kembali dari kejamnya dunia ini.

You open up my heart.

Show me all your love.

And walk right throught.

As i lay my love on you.

Senyumnya membuka mata hatiku. Senyumnya memancarkan ketulusan Dari seorang Mudbllood yang tidak dimilik gadis berdarah murni manapun. Dan betapa aku bisa mengungkapkan kesenanganku, 'dia' membalas Cintaku, setelah sekian lama aku menunggunya. Aku rela melepaskan semuanya agar dapat bersamanya, melihat senyum tulusnya seumur hidupku.

I was lost in a lonely place.

Could hardly believe it.

Holding on to yesterdays.

Far.. Far to long.

Dan setelah perjuanganku mendapatkannya berhasil, dan dia mengenalkanku sebagai 'Kekasih'nya, orang yang pernah membuatnya terpuruk kedalam lubang patah hati, datang dan bilang kalau selama ini dia telah salah akan perasaannya pada Hermioneku. Yang intinya dia menyukai Hermione Granger, belahan jiwaku.

Aku frustasi, aku takut dia akan meninggalkanku, aku takut senyumnya bukan lagi untuku.. Agak egois memang, tapi itulah cinta seorang Malfoy.

Now i believe it's okay.

Cause this time it's real.

Tapi betapa leganya hatiku ketika dia, bilang kalau perasaannya Pada Potter sudah kembali seperti tahun pertama mereka, sebagai kakak yang menyayangi adiknya, dan dia memilih aku, aku yang pernah berbohong pada perasaanku sendiri kalau aku menyukainya.

I lay my love on you.

It's all i wanna do.

Everytime i breathe.

I feel Brand New.

You open up my Heart.

Show me all your love.

And walk right throught.

As i lay my love on you...

Aku Seorang Malfoy, menyukai Hermione Granger, dan itu bukanlah kebohongan...

A/N : bagaimana? Kependekankah? Kepanjangankah? Jelekkah? Terima Flame,kritikan, pujian #sangatmau, Yang penting memperbanyak Review *,*b


End file.
